seventh grade
by fallen pheniox
Summary: There's a popular and very snobby girl in 7th grade who's after Li. Will she stop Li and Sakura from getting together? S+S, E+T, M+? fic, please R+R


Hi everyone! This story is called 7th grade. It's probably not as good as the one I had written but it's because I accidentally deleted the better 7th grade. The other one had 20 pages, this one only has 10. This is a cardcaptors story. I made up 8 people in this story. Sayau Lee, May Angelo, Danielle Anthon, Jonathon Mono, Jason Tsyuki, Andy Ho, Vincent Ong, and Angel Wing.  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon. It was after school and the girls were chatting about girl stuff. "I think Sayau is the cutest at school." Said Meilin. "I don't. I think Jason is, although he never really notices me." Said Nikki. "I think its Jonathon. I don't know him that well though." Replied Angel.  
  
Angel was one of the most popular girls at school and lots of guys like her, but most liked Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Danielle. She had light brown hair with a bit of red high lights in it. She had crystal blue eyes and two strips of hair that curved around her face a bit. Her hair was a bit wavy around her face area. Her hair was up to her ribs. She usually tied her hair up in a ponytail. She was in great shape.  
  
"What do you think Sakura?" asked May.  
  
May was also one of Sakura's friends. She had orangey-brown hair that was up to her armpits and she had an uneven cut, and bangs. Lots of guys liked her too. She had dark brown eyes and a great figure.  
  
Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura?" said her friends. "Uh? Wha???" asked Sakura as she snapped out of her daydream. She was staring at the star player of the soccer game. (Syaoran) "I think Sakura is in Lalaland." Giggled Rita. "More like Syaoranland." Giggled Madison. "I think this is a great time to trick Sakura." Said Meilin. "Hey Sakura? Don't you think Syaoran is the most cutest guy in school?" asked Meilin. "Oh yea. He's so cute and." Sakura started but then snapped out of her daydream, "I mean. I didn't mean that." Stammered Sakura. "It's O.K. Sakura. We all knew that for a long time now." Laughed Nikki. "Hoe?" asked Sakura.  
  
While this was going on the guys was having a little soccer match. Jason, Eriol, and Syaoran vs. Jonathon, Sayau and Zachary. Jason had the ball and was kicking it straight down the field. "Pass it here." Yelled Eriol. Jason had deep sapphire blue eyes and was pretty built up.  
  
He had blond hair and every time he winked at a girl, they would faint. When he smiled at girls they would blush a deep red and giggle. Every girl in the school knew he could have any girl he wanted; after all he was one of the cutest guys at school.  
  
Jason nodded as he kicked the ball toward Eriol, but just then Jonathon interfered and stole the ball.  
  
Jonathon was built up as well. He had cerulean blue eyes and blond hair. Lots of girls preferred Jason over him but some thought different. He was one of the cutest guys at school. Girls always felt safe and warm in his arms, but they knew the safest place would be in Syaoran's arms. Jonathon was on the basketball team.  
  
Jonathon quickly passed the ball to Zachary, who zigged- zagged down the field but was stolen from Syaoran. Syaoran quickly kicked the ball toward the goal. Sayau tried to block it but the ball came to quickly. The game had ended.  
  
It was 23 to 18. Syaoran's team got 23. "We won!" yelled Jason. "So. It was just a fluke. Besides, Syaoran is a good player." Complained Jonathon. "Hey, do you guys have any plans tomorrow?" asked Eriol. "No." They all answered. "Great! Then why don't we all go to the carnival tomorrow? We can invite the girls too." Said Eriol. They all agreed. They quickly headed over to the girls.  
  
"Hi!" said Jason as he smiled at Nikki. Nikki fainted. "Is Nikki O.K?" asked Syaoran. "She'll be fine answered Sakura smiling. "Girls? Us guys, were planning to go to the carnival tomorrow and were wondering if you weren't to busy if you could come." Asked Eriol. "Sure." Answered Madison. "Well then, see you tomorrow. We'll meet you at Madison's house." Said Jonathon. "Oh, by the way. Here Meilin. Catch. This might help Nikki wake up." Said Sayau as he tossed his water bottle at her and walked away. Meilin blushed. "Thanks." She answered. The guys were planning to have a sleep over that night and so were the girls. Meilin quickly poured the water on Nikki and then told her about tomorrow. Nikki was so excited. The girls walked home to go get their sleeping over things.  
  
Angel and Meilin were walking home together since they both lived on the same block. "Hey Meilin? You and Sayau seem pretty close. I mean more than just friends, is there a reason why?" asked Angel. "That's because we went out twice already. We have another date tonight so that's why I told Madison I was going to be late." Answered Meilin smiling. "Wow! That's great. I hope your date goes well. Wait till I tell everyone." Said Angel. "No, don't. Please. We wanted to keep it a secret so no one would make such a big deal out of it." "O.K. I promise I won't tell anyone." Soon they arrived at Meilin's apartment. "Bye, see you later." They both said.  
  
Meilin quickly packed her stuff then left to meet Sayau. Syaoran had decided to take a stroll first before going to Eriol's house. As he was walking by a café he thought he saw Meilin and Sayau talking and drinking but thought it was his imagination. "That was great Sayau. Let's go for a walk in the park O.K?" asked Meilin. "Sure." Answered Sayau. They sat on a bench at the park and stared at the sky. "Meilin. I just want you to know, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Said Sayau as he leaned in to kiss her, but just then Syaoran walked by. "So you guys are going out." Said Syaoran with a wicked smile. "It's not what you think." Said Meilin getting up. "It's O.K. I understand." Said Syaoran. "You do?" asked Sayau. "Ya. Congratulations! When's the baby?" laughed Syaoran.  
  
Meilin and Sayau tried to hit Syaoran but he dogged it and ran home. "Well we better get going." Said Sayau. "Yea." Agreed Meilin as they headed to his or her sleep over.  
  
At Madison's house, "Let's play a game of truth or dare." Suggested Chelsea. Just then Meilin knocked on the door. "Sorry I'm late." She said. "Its O.K. we were just about to start a game of truth or dare, want to play?" asked Sakura. "Sure." Answered Meilin. "O.K. Sakura? Truth or dare?" asked Meilin. "Um. truth." Answered Sakura. The girls huddled and then came up with a question. "Sakura, do you like Syaoran?" Sakura blushed. "I. Yes." She answered. The girls squealed in delight. "May, truth or dare?" asked Sakura. "Truth." Answered May. "Who do you like?" "Well you know the new transfer student who sits in front of Angel. Well his name is uh. Andy and he are just so nice." Said May dreamily. "O.K. Rita. Truth or Dare?" asked May. "Um. truth." answered Rita. "Who do you like?" "Well, I.uh.I like Andy's cousin. Vincent. He's really great." She answered. The girls decided to invited Andy and Vincent to go to the Carnival tomorrow. "Come on!" Meilin complained. "Someone pick dare. It's not that interesting if no one does. " "O.K. Chelsea, truth or dare?" asked Meilin. "Since you complained so much, dare." Answered Chelsea. "Yes! Finally." Said the excited Meilin. They girls huddled to think of a dare and then started laughing, making Chelsea a bit nervous. "O.K. Chelsea, we dare you to pour hot chocolate on Zachary's head tomorrow."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Uh. wait a second. That's not such a bad idea. This should be fun. O.K. I'll do it." She laughed. "Meilin?" "Dare, of course." she answered. The girls laughed at the idea Angel gave them. Meilin tried to look brave, but inside she was a bit scared. "We dare you to kiss Sayau on the lips tomorrow in front of all of us!" "I can do that!" laughed Meilin nervously. "Angel, truth or dare?" "Dare." said Angel trying to be brave. The girls knew she like Jonathon so they said all together, "We dare you to share an ice-cream with Jonathon." "O.K. I can do t.that." Stammered Angel. "Madison?" "Truth." she answered simply. "When are you going to tell Eriol you like him?" asked Chelsea. "What? How you guys know I liked him?" asked Madison in shock. "The way you act around him and always stare at him, anyway you're supposed to answer us." Answered Meilin. "Well, uh, maybe 2000 years later. Just kidding. Probably after the prom" She answered nervously. "No way! It should be way sooner than that!" Giggled Angel. Soon they all went to sleep.  
  
While at the boy's sleep over, "Hey do you guys know the new transfer students at school?" asked Sayau. "Yea, what about them?" asked Jason. "Well, I just happened to have a feeling that two of the girls like them, so why don't we invite them to come with us to the carnival?" asked Sayau. "Great idea!" said Eriol. "We'll ask them tomorrow morning. Let's all get some sleep." Said Syaoran. The next morning the girls woke up at six and started getting ready for the day. Madison had made an outfit for everyone.  
  
Meilin was wearing a red tank top with dark blue shorts and red saddles. Angel was wearing a yellow T-shirt with white shorts and white sneakers. May was wearing an orange V-neck T-shirt with light green shorts and black and green platforms. Nikki had on a white T-shirt with a book on it, white shorts and a red cap worn backwards. She had black runners. Rita was wearing a light yellow long sleeve shirt with black tight shorts and black shoes. Chelsea had on a white turtleneck T-shirt with a black skirt up to her knees and white saddles. Madison was wearing a light purple tank top with a black skirt up to her thighs and violet saddles. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with a cherry blossom in the center and a white shirt up to knees and white runners.  
  
When they all got dressed everyone thanked Madison. "Madison, this outfit is perfect! Thanks." Meilin said thankfully. "Thanks Meilin." Answered Madison.  
  
The guys woke up at seven and were ready in ten minutes. Eriol quickly called Andy and Vincent and they said they were going to meet them there. "Well, since we're meeting the girls at eight, let's play some games while we wait." Suggested Eriol. "Great idea." Said Jonathon.  
  
When it was seven fifty, they quickly left in Eriol's huge black limousine. Ding Dong! Rang the bell at Madison's house. The butler opened the door and let the guy's in. "H-hi Sakura, you look uh, n-nice." Stammered Syaoran. "Thanks Syaoran." Blushed Sakura. "Ahhh, isn't that sweet!" squealed Meilin. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. The guys laughed. When they got outside everyone was amazed. "Wow, you guys bought a Limousine." Said May in awe. "It's nothing. This is a special occasion." Said Sayau. "We all paid for it." Said Eriol. "Yea but Eriol and Syaoran paid the most. It'll be with us all day." Said Jason. Eriol and Syaoran smiled. "What do you mean 'all day'?" asked Meilin. "The chauffer will wait for us all day." Answered Sayau. Everyone quickly got in. The chauffer started to drive. "Oh by the way we invited Andy and Vincent to come as well, they'll be meeting us there." Said Eriol. "That's great!" said Rita. When they were inside the limousine, Chelsea winked at Meilin. "Hey Meilin, isn't there something you were supposed to do." Snicker Nikki.  
  
"Uh. r-right." Meilin turned and looked into Sayau's eyes then kissed him. Sayau was shocked at first but then rapped his arm around Meilin's skinny waist and kissed her back passionately. All the girls were shocked while the guys were making wooing noises. Li and Eriol smiled. When Sayau and Meilin stopped, everyone started clapping. "I told you so." Said Meilin to her friends. "Yea, we told you to give him a peck on the lips and you kissed like it was the end of the world or something." Laughed Madison.  
  
"If it really was the end of the world I would have really given it to him." Said Meilin. The guys started talking about what they would do in a game against Deaconship high in a soccer match. When the girls turned around they saw Zachary and Chelsea hugging each other. They started to giggle.  
  
When they got to the carnival they met up with Andy and Vincent. First they went on the merry go around and then the bumper cars and other rides. The guys also played some games to win some toys for the girls. Soon it was lunch and everyone was hungry so they stopped by a little café and bought their lunches. Angel bought a sundae and shared it with Jonathon making all the guys hoot.  
  
Then Chelsea came back with a cup of hot chocolate. "Hey Zachary." She said. As soon as Zachary turned around, she dumped the drink on him. Zachary smiled, "Did you know, it is said in England. That when a girl pours hot chocolate on a guy's head it means she really cares about him. And if the guy kisses the girl on the forehead it means that he cares about her too?" asked Zachary still smiling. Then Zachary bent down and kissed Chelsea's forehead making her blush a bit. "Eriol? Is that true?" asked Chelsea. "Technically. no, but in this case, yes." Answered Eriol with a smile. Everyone laughed.  
  
"So which ride should we go on next?" interrupted Jason. "I'm not sure. What do you think Sakura?" Answered Madison. Just then Danielle comes along. "Hey Li. What are you doing here? Li can you do the honor and win me some stuffed animals?" asked Danielle while glaring at Sakura.  
  
Danielle was very interested in Li. Her locker was on the right side of Li and Sakura's was on the left, then Jason, then Angel and so on in a girl, boy order. She always flirted with him. She had once gone up to him and said, " Hey Li. Did you know that girls loves flowers coming from guys? Especially me?" She was expecting him to give her flowers. Lots of nerds and geeks and stuff always give her flowers, she smiles at them but when they're not looking she throws them away in disgust.  
  
Li said, "Thanks for your advice. I'll be sure to take you up on that." And he did, the next day he gave Sakura a bouquet of cherry blossoms right in front of Danielle's face. She was so mad at Sakura. She still thinks that she had a chance with Li but Sakura stole him away from her.  
  
Danielle had long straight blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. People might think she's just another dumb blond, but she isn't. She always gets the best in the latest fashion trend and at the best bargain possible. Her father was very wealthy of course, but not as wealthy as Li, Eriol and Madison. Lots of guys like her cause of her beauty, but some (like Syaoran and his friends.) wasn't very fond of her. If there were one thing Syaoran was afraid of, it would be her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Meilin in an annoyed tone. "Can't a beautiful girl like me stop by?" asked Danielle acting hurt. "No." answered Meilin glaring at her. "Calm down Meilin." Said Sayau. "Oh, uh Danielle. I can't. If you want to get some stuffed animals, you can always take some of the others or Sakura. She's got two bags full, besides I don't have anymore money left." Lied Syaoran trying to make Danielle leave. "Oh, that's O.K. Do you want to go on the love boat with me then?" asked Danielle. "Uh sorry Danielle, but uh. I'm going on with Sakura." Said Syaoran as he quickly grabbed Sakura to his side. "Right Sakura?" asked Li looking at her. Sakura blushed, "Right." She smiled. "Humph." Said Danielle as she stomped off.  
  
When she was out of sight, Li let out a sigh of relief. "Syaoran, you could go with Danielle if you want you know?" said Sakura. "Yes, but I'd rather stay with you Sakura." Li answered smiling and blushing slightly. Sakura smiled at how irresistible Li was when he was smiling and blushing.  
  
Just then, the guys bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked May. "Danielle's ha ha ha black mini skirt ha ha ha is ripped. You can see her underwear." Laughed Jonathon.  
  
Then everyone started to laugh. When the laughter had died down Sakura realized something. "Li, I can't go on the love boat with you. What if there are ghosts in there? It's so dark." Sakura started to panic. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm here. I'll be with you." Li reassured her.  
  
On the love boat Sakura was holding herself while shivering and whimpering. Li realized this and wrapped his arm around her. Sakura looked up and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll never leave your side." Li whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
When the ride was over Sakura smiled. "Sakura, you're smiling. What happened in there?" said Madison with a wink. Sakura blushed, "Nothing Madison." She answered. "Let's go on the roller coaster next." Said Rita excitedly. "Yea!" Agreed Sakura. Li gulped, "R.Roller coaster?" Li stammered.  
  
"Yes, are you scared of the roller coaster?" asked Nikki. "N.no." answered Li. Li sat next to Sakura on the roller coaster. When the rid was over Li felt like vomiting. Everyone looked at him worriedly. "Are you O.K. Li?" asked Angel. Eriol quickly went up to him, picked him up and quickly ran into the men's washroom yelling sorry! Out of my way people! Emergency coming through!  
  
When Li had finished vomiting Sakura looked at him, "Syaoran, if you couldn't handle the roller coaster all you had to do was tell me and I would have stayed with you." Said Sakura. "No Sakura. I don't want to be the cause why you can't go on one of your favorite rides. Besides, you went on the ride I asked you to go on." Li smiled genuinely. Sakura smiled back. "Kawaiiii!!!!" screamed Madison as she taped what happened. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Let's go on the Ferris wheel next." Suggested Chelsea. "Sure." Said Meilin winking at Li and Sakura. "Hoe?" asked Sakura. Just then Danielle came again. "Li! Come over here. I found a super cute stuffed toy. Get for me." Said Danielle as she grabbed Li and dragged him away. "But, but Danielle. Sakura. she, I. I mean." started Li. "Forget about her Li. I'm the one for you. Now come on. I'll take you away from your misery." When they got there, there was a huge line up so Li told Danielle that he didn't have time to stand around and quickly ran back to Sakura with Danielle chasing after him. He ran in circles trying to get away from her.  
  
"Well, do you think we should go on with out him?" asked May. "No, he'll come back. He has to. He can't just leave Sakura." Said Meilin with an evil smirk. Just as she said that Li appeared. "See?" smiled Meilin. Sayau sweat dropped. "Sorry, puff. Danielle huff. wouldn't let me puff. go." Said Li out of breathe. "That's O.K. As long as you have time for Sakura." Said Nikki with a sly smile. "Oh, he'd always have time for Sakura." Smiled Meilin evilly.  
  
Li was so out of breathe he didn't even hear Meilin. Just then Danielle came, "Li, it's O.K. You don't have to get me that toy. Let's go on the Ferris wheel together. It's so romantic." Said Danielle dreamily. "In your dreams girl." Said Meilin. "He's going with me. Aren't you Li?" smiled Sakura. Li blushed, "Y.yes. I'm going with Sakura, Danielle." Answered Li. "Humph. I don't care." Danielle stomped off in anger and mumbling, "Can't believe he chose her over me. I'm way more popular than her. Humph. They're all losers."  
  
Meilin smiled. "Hey, why don't we do something else first before going on the Ferris wheel?" suggested Eriol. "Sure." Said Madison. Everyone headed toward the snack stands and bought some cotton candies and stuff like that. Li won another stuffed bear for Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Li, but I thought you ran out of money." Said Sakura. "I lied." Li blushed. Everyone laughed. They all knew he was lying, but Sakura was a bit slow.  
  
Then they headed toward the Ferris wheel. When the ride was over, everyone headed back to the limousine and headed home.  
  
"Thanks guys, I had a great time." Said Nikki and Rita as they got out of the limousine. "No problem. It was fun, we should do it again some time." Smiled Eriol. Soon everyone had gotten home, and went to bed right away. There was a spring dance coming up the next week and Li was getting nervous.  
  
The spring holidays passed quickly and soon it was time for school again. Everyone was having music class.  
  
"O.K. class. We are going to do a project." The sensei said. Everyone groaned. "This will be fun though. You will choose your own groups and dance to any music you like. Then next Friday, everyone will present their dance in front of the class and be marked on it. Do your best." The sensei smiled.  
  
Eriol, Li, Zachary, Sayau, Jason, Jonathon, Andy and Vincent were in a group together, and they decided to dance to As long as you love me by Backstreet Boys. (BSB)  
  
Sakura, Madison, Meilin, Chelsea, Rita, Nikki, Angel and May were going to be a group. They decided to dance to crush by Mandy More.  
  
Everyone couldn't wait to start. Soon it was Friday and everyone had to present his or her project. The guys had to go first. They were all nervous, except for Jonathon and Zachary.  
  
Everyone sat down intensively, waiting for them to perform. (Especially the girls in the class.) As soon as the song started, the guys started dancing. It started slowly first and then the beat went faster and louder. Jason was winking at almost at every girl in the class. Some of the girls ended up at the nurse's office because they had fainted. The guys smiled through the whole song, and when it was finished. The sensei gave them full marks, Jason and Jonathon high fived.  
  
Then the girls went up and started dancing. They blushed when the guys started to howl. They had gotten full marks too. After that, other groups went up, some were really good, but some weren't that great.  
  
After school, there was a dance at seven p.m. Madison had told everyone to meet at her house, since she had made everyone a costume for the dance. The girls went home right away while the guys stand at school for awhile until five p.m. Doing whatever they felt like doing, then they headed home as well.  
  
When Li got home, he was really nervous about Sakura. He hadn't gotten his courage to ask Sakura to the dance. Meilin got mad at him.  
  
"Calm down Li, just ask Sakura. It's a snap." Said Meilin. "Easy for you to say. Sayau already asked you out." Remarked Li. "That doesn't matter." Said Meilin as she headed back to her room. She was going to take a shower first and then she quickly headed over to Madison's house. When she had left, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Li.  
  
*Li, it's me. Danielle. I need to tell you something. Meet me at Popular Pop Zone in an hour. * She said then hung up.  
  
Li hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. He decided to get a bouquet of roses for Sakura on the way to Popular Pop Zone. He wanted to get red roses, but they had run out so he got yellow ones instead.  
  
When he got there, Danielle was outside. "What did you need to tell me Danielle?" asked Li. "Oh, Li. Roses for me right? Thank you." Said Danielle as she took the roses from Li's hands. Li didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he let it go. "So what did you want to tell me Danielle?" asked Li again. "Not here. Come with me. I'll tell you on the way." She answered. Li followed her down the street and to a nearby park.  
  
"Li, there's the spring dance coming up, and I was wondering who you were going to take. So who are you going to take?" asked Danielle. "I haven't asked her yet, but I'm planning to ask Sakura." Answered Li, straightforward. "Oh, I should have known that already. Can you at least stay with me for the rest of the day?" asked Danielle. It looked as if she was about to cry. "Uh. sure I guess." Answered Li. "Thank you." Said Danielle.  
  
That day they went to the pizza parlor and other places. They had a great time together. Danielle felt really sad. She never really had a friend before. Her friends weren't that nice to her anyway, but Li was being really nice to her. He was being a great friend.  
  
"Li? What do you think of me?" she asked as they were walking over to her house. "What do you mean Danielle?" Li asked. "I mean, am I your friend?" she asked.  
  
Li realized that Danielle really wasn't that bad. She was actually pretty nice, and he thought of her as a pretty good friend. "Yes." He answered. Danielle smiled. "The stars are beautiful aren't they?" she asked. "Yea, I guess." Said Li. Then Danielle began to cry. Li didn't know what to do. "Oh Li." She cried as she grabbed onto him. Li patted her back, "What's wrong?" he asked. "I. you've been so good to me." She cried. Li smiled gently down at her and handed her a handkerchief. She wiped her tears.  
  
"Thanks Li." She said, "For being my friend." "It's O.K.," he said. "Well, this is my house. Bye Li. See you tonight." She said as she entered her house. "Bye Danielle." Said Li as he left.  
  
Then he remembered that he had to meet Madison at her house and quickly ran over there. When he got there, he was still early. Compared to Sakura anyway. He quickly changed into his costume and waited with the guys.  
  
"You're late you know?" said Eriol. "Yea, I was out." Said Li. "What were you doing?" asked Eriol. "I was with Danielle. She's really not that bad you know. Hey you know that song you saw me writing?" asked Li. "Yea." Said Eriol. "Well, Danielle helped me with it. I'm finished. You know that we've been practicing those moves for talent show? Well, how about dancing to it?" he asked. Eriol laughed. "Sure. Is it any good?" asked Eriol. "Very funny. You helped you know." Said Li.  
  
Eriol told the others about it, not including the girls. They agreed to do it. Just then the girls came down the stairs. The guys looked on in awe.  
  
When they got to the dance, they were late. Cause of Sakura, but nobody mind. When they entered, everyone was staring at them. They had even stopped dancing. The music stopped and everything. Everyone looked at them with jealousy and admiration.  
  
"O.K. people. Don't stop, keep dancing. The couple that dances the most wins a prize!" yelled Danielle. Everyone started dancing again. Sakura and her friends were very unique. His or her costumes were different from everyone else's. There were at least 20 witches and 16 wizards.  
  
Sakura was dressed up as a fairy princess. Li was a prince, Eriol was a king, Madison was a queen, Nikki was a librarian, Jonathon was a basketball player, Zachary was a soccer player, Chelsea was a cheerleader, Meilin was Sailor Moon, Sayau was tuxedo mask, May was a mayflower, Angel was an Angel, Vincent and Andy were the men in black, (MIB) Jason was a knight in shinning armor, and Rita was a Japanese princess.  
  
Danielle was pretty unique too. She was the only one wearing a bride's outfit. Soon almost everyone was dancing except for Li, Sakura and some other guys. The guys were trying to figure out a way to ask Sakura to dance with them.  
  
Then Li got up from his sit and rounded up his friends. "We have to perform next." He said. "Right." Said Jason. They quickly headed toward the stage. Danielle then steps on the stage.  
  
"Everyone! Please welcome The Phoenix Star!" yelled Danielle. Then one by one the guys ran out. Sakura and her friends were shocked but then they clapped too.  
  
"O.K. everyone! We'd like to dedicate this to Sakura, Madison, Meilin, Nikki, Rita, Angel, Chelsea, May and Danielle." Yelled Sayau, who was holding a mic.  
  
All the guys on stage were holding a microphone. The music then started and they started dancing. Li started singing first. His singing voice was actually really good, but not as good as Eriol, Sayau and Jason. Girls were fainting into their boyfriends' arms. And some guys were glaring jealously at them.  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That fills your heart with joy  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That makes you feel loved  
  
He was a fool to have ever let you go  
  
But I'm not him  
  
So please give me a chance  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
For the rest of your life  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until the world can give me a reason  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until my heart stops pounding  
  
I can't stop loving you  
  
Even though I tried so hard  
  
Give me a chance  
  
And I'll make it all better  
  
I know you don't feel like you can go on  
  
But I'll be here for you  
  
I won't break your heart like him  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That fills your heart with joy  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That makes you feel loved  
  
He was a fool to have ever let you go  
  
But I'm not him  
  
So please give me a chance  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
For the rest of your life  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until the world can give me a reason  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until my heart stops pounding  
  
From the first time I saw you  
  
I knew you captured my heart  
  
I never got the courage to ask you  
  
But you knew all along how I felt  
  
Give me a chance  
  
You know I deserve it  
  
I'd never hurt in that way  
  
I was so blind not to see  
  
That you needed more in life  
  
He took you for granted  
  
But that wasn't me  
  
Can't you see that I need you?  
  
Without you in my life  
  
I don't think I could live  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That fills your heart with joy  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That makes you feel loved  
  
He was a fool to have ever let you go  
  
But I'm not him  
  
So please give me a chance  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
For the rest of your life  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until the world can give me a reason  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until my heart stops pounding  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That fills your heart with joy  
  
Let me be the one  
  
That makes you feel loved  
  
He was a fool to have ever let you go  
  
But I'm not him  
  
So please give me a chance  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
For the rest of your life  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until the world can give me a reason  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until my heart stops pounding  
  
Let me be the one  
  
He was a fool to have ever let you go  
  
But I'm not him  
  
Give me a chance  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until my heart stops pounding  
  
Let me be the one  
  
(A/N: sorry the song sucks, my brain stopped working.)  
  
At the end of the song everyone was clapping. Danielle ran up to the stage and announced the winners. "The winners for the talent contest is the Phoenix Star, for the best couple. it's Madison and Eriol! Longest dancers is. Jason and Nikki, Ken and Barbara, and Jonathon and Angel! The most plain costumes goes to. Zachary, Chelsea, Andy, Vincent, Jonathon and Nikki! The most fancy costume award goes to. Sakura, Li, Eriol, Madison, Jason, Rita, Lawrence. The couple that kissed the most goes to. Meilin and Sayau!" yelled Danielle. Everyone laughed. Meilin and Sayau blushed madly.  
  
"O.K. since it's the last day of school, the most popular guy and girl at school award goes to. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!" Guys were howling and girls were screaming. "Please come up to the stage both of you and you two get the last dance." Smiled Danielle.  
  
Li and Sakura blushed as their friends pushed them on stage. "Thanks Danielle." Said Li, as he passed her. "Your welcome." She smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the crowd?" Danielle put the microphone up to Sakura. "Uh. not really. I just want to say thanks everyone!" Sakura smiled. Guys were howling. "And you Li?" asked Danielle. "I just uh. want to say thank you Danielle for hosting this dance, and thanks to my friends that did the dance with me, Madison for the costume, and." Li blushed, "Sakura." he looked at her. For the first time in a long while, Love was seen in his eyes. "For being a great friend. And I. love her. She has a heart of gold and I wouldn't be able to live without her. I'd die in a heart beat if she was in danger." Li looked at Sakura, he had forgotten that everyone was still there. Sakura blushed as her eyes began to water.  
  
Lots of girls were either glaring at Sakura because they were jealous or fainting because it was the first time Li showed any sign of liking a girl.  
  
Danielle smiled. "Congratulations you guys! You're perfect for each other and you deserve this dance." Li danced with Sakura and then soon everyone was dancing. When the music stopped, Li and Sakura were still dancing because they had drifted off and weren't paying any attention to the other people starring at them.  
  
"*Cough, cough. *" Interrupted Eriol. Li and Sakura looked up and blushed. They were the only ones dancing now.  
  
Soon summer vacation had started and everyone had his or her own little trips. Andy, Vincent, Angel and May were going to Vancouver, B.C. Canada for their summer vacation. Andy was going to visit his grandmother and Vincent, Angel and May was tagging along. Danielle was going on a cruise to Hawaii and Eriol, Madison, Rita and Nikki were going to England. Everyone was coming back in a month though. (Not including Danielle.) Sayau and Meilin went out sometimes, but Meilin and Chelsea went to the mall most of the time. Li played with Jason, Jonathon, Zachary, and Sayau sometimes when he wasn't busy going out with Sakura.  
  
Please read the sequel to this story, Summer Holidays and the sequel to that story 8th grade. I know the song sucked, but please don't flame me. I'm not a songwriter.  
  
Preview for Summer Holidays:  
  
  
  
It was a hot summer day and Li was getting ready for his date with Sakura. He had asked Meilin for advice on what to wear, of course now he wasn't sure if he should've done that, because now he was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and green pants.  
  
Meilin had dyed his favorite green sleeveless shirt by accident. She was dying her white shirt partly red and partly pink, but accidentally dropped Li's shirt into the pink dye. Li was pretty mad but he forgave Meilin since it wasn't life or death exactly, but he wasn't planning to wear it again, till now.  
  
He had a date in ten minutes so he left his apartment right away. He reached Sakura's house just in time and rung the doorbell. And guess who answered it but Tori. Yap, it's Sakura's older brother. "Uh, hi." Li mumbled, trying to be nice, since Sakura had made him and her older brother try to respect each other. So meaning, no glaring contests. "What do you want, squirt?" "Is Sakura in?" "Isn't she with you?" "No. I thought we had a date today." "Sorry kid, but that's tomorrow. She marked it down on every calendar in the house, but she said she was meeting you later. By the way, nice shirt." "Very funny." "No, it suits you." Tori laughed then came to a stop.  
  
"Hey, where's Sakura, anyway?" Tori asked Li, thinking he probably knew. "I don't know." Then Li looked down, "Then again, maybe I do." He picked up the note on the floor and read it with Tori. On the note wrote:  
  
If you ever want to see your sweet and innocent little sister again Tori, come over to the alleyway. You know where it is. Come alone and bring two million dollars with you. Don't you dare call the cops, or I will kill her. Come at precisely mid-night tomorrow.  
  
Sign,  
  
(Code name) Gamin 


End file.
